Prior to completion of an earth formation borehole, such as are commonly employed in the hydrocarbon recovery and carbon dioxide sequestration industries, operations typically include running and setting plugs within the borehole. Such operations may include perforating and fracing, for example. After these operations are finished the plugs need to be removed so as not to create an obstruction to flow therepast in one or more directions. Removal often requires drilling or milling out of the plugs. The industry is always interested in systems and methods to avoid or decrease the costs associated with the time, equipment and manpower needed to perform the milling or drilling operation.